Of Guns and curiosity
by TheTomatoMonster
Summary: One day, Junpei asked the S.E.E.S the ultimate question and it was our hero, Minato, to answer. But something about it dosen't seem right and Aigis knew it. There will be a bit spoiler but not a very big spoiler. and I'm not good with summaries.REVIEW!


Huh, finally, my first story. hmm....nothing really for me to say here but i only want one thing. Reviews, and please be gentle with me, it's my first time to upload one of my stories. I apologize for any grammar mistake or anything that is not good. Please review and tell me what I sould do to make it better. *Bow* arigato for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junpei gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his annoyance and curiosity. He knew his curiosity usually means trouble but this was too much for him to handle.

Seated opposite to him was our innocent humanoid, Aigis. She was polishing her gun/arm. Satisfied, she holds it in the air, the lounge lights making it glisten. Koromaru hung its tongue, admiring the sparkling robotic arm. For some reason, it was very weird for Koro-chan to act that way, even though he was a dog. Akihiko, who had been gazing, saw Koromaru's reaction and chuckled.

"Looks like you have a fan here, Aigis" the silver headed boy said. Aigis glanced at the said dog and Koro-chan woof-ed. She smiled "why, thank you Koro-chan". As a living robot, she could somehow understand Koro-chan.

Junpei glared at the scene.

Our hero, Arisato Minato, had been paying attention to Junpei and mentally laughed but also wondered at the same time why he had been acting like that. But it was Yukari, our pink-fanatic girl, to poke the truth out of Junpei. Literally.

As said, she poked Junpei on the cheek as hard as her finger (which was also used in archery) could. Junpei jumped in his seat and looked at Yukari, as if she was half-crazy. Minato, again, mentally laughed.

"Yu-Yuka-tan? What was that for?!" he said while rubbing his cheek.

"Well, it is a very nice day. Even the weather is fine. Our lounge is very peaceful but yet, your face is so red like you had gone to some desert or you had a fight in this very room, which is not. So, what's up?" she grinned. At this rate, Minato put down the book that he had been reading and put the volume of this mp3 player to minimum.

"I-I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Akihiko suddenly spoke up, which surprises him.

"Sen-senpai? How did you get there?" Junpei stuttered. Akihiko, who previously had been sitting and not to forget, gazing, at the other side of the room was now sitting beside Aigis.

Akihiko shrugged "I walked"

"You were wondering?" Yukari asked. Junpei took a deep breath (deep breath XD) and said. Minato leaned forward.

"I was wondering why we can't use guns in battle. I mean us human? Sure, Aigis is an exceptional but hey, using a gun is much easier to be used to be compared to any other weapons" Junpei said all in one breath. Minato was amazed by Junpei's lungs.

The other just shrugged and a female voice said "very good suggestion, Iori."

Jumpier jumped (again) and sighed.

"Oh, it's you Mitsuru-senpai"

It was indeed Mitsuru and beside her was Fuuka, the delicate girl.

Yukari wondered aloud "I didn't know our senpais had could-pop-out-of-nowhere talents"

Akihiko smiled "thanks"

Yukari frowned "it was an insult"

Akihiko frowned "I was being sarcastic, Yukari"

"Anyway," Fuuka interrupted "about the gun issues, I think Minato-kun know why we are not using guns as our weapons. Why not ask him?"

"Is it because we don't have enough guns?" Yukari said

"Is that it?" Junpei sighed "man, I really want to try those things"

Aigis, who had been silent the whole time, spoke "It is very obvious why you are not using guns" she said matter-o-factly "it is because..."

"Sure, you can use it in the next battle, Junpei." Minato suddenly said "as a matter of fact, I only have one spared. It's all yours" he smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" Junpei grinned and he hit the air "SWEET!'

Koro-chan's dog instinct suddenly felt weird and Fuuka felt a very evil aura around the room, only leaving her to wonder who it was belonged to.

xxX The Dark Hour Xx

.: Tartarus :.

"Man! Using a gun is so much fun!" Junpei exclaimed

"Sure, Stupei" Yukari rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll just stick using these" Akihiko formed a fist in his boxing gloves.

"You're just jealous, Yuka-tan" Junpei snorted

"Are you okay Minato-kun? You've been quiet the whole time and you even acts strange" Yukari changed the subject.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Akihiko said, concerned.

Minato smiled a sign of yes in response.

"Don't you know him? Dude! He's as cool as a cucumber! I'm not one bit worried" Junpei patted Minato's back. Minato smiled and nodded.

"But I am a bit freaked out by your smile, dear leader" Junpei laughed nervously.

"Oh no!" Fuuka's voice boomed via radio "Get ready guys, I sense a shadow coming your way!"

Akihiko smirked "another punch bag. Nice"

Then, the shadow fell from the ceiling in entry. Yukari gasped "this is a really weird shadow"

"Yeah, I quite agree with you there, Yukari" Akihiko stared at the monster suspiciously "something's not right. Like it was meant for us. Don't you agree, Minato?"

Minato laughed nervously "re-really?"

"Who cares?" Jumpier said in his usual hyper tone "If it was meant for us, so, that thing's going down!"

"Fuuka, please scan the shadow for us" Yukari requested.

"Of course. Give me a minute"

The 10 minutes after that was quite chaotic and loud. The four person party had been screaming their hearts out as if it would give them power, which was not. But the biggest contribute to the loudness was from Junpei's gun.

"Dammit! Nothing's working!" Akihiko cursed.

"Yeah" Yukari gasped for breath "it's too strong!"

"You okay Minato?" Junpei asked but was shocked to see his sweet smile was still on his face.

Minato replied by nodding.

"Riiiight"

"Sorry for the late information. It's kinda hard to see through the shadow" Fuuka voice again boomed via radio.

"About time!" Yukari said "so what are its weaknesses?"

"Fire, only. Electricity and air attacks won't work" Fuuka said.

Akihiko slapped Junpei's back "It's all yours, Junpei"

"Sweet!" he roared. Apparently, it was only his persona that had fire attacks.

He put the gun on his head and called out "Hermes!"

Suddenly, Akihiko saw what was wrong and yelled "WAIT! THAT'S NOT YOUR..."

"AGILAO!" Junpei finished his sentence and pulled the trigger. But it was only resulted with a very gory scene. No need for me to explain eh?

"…Evoker…" Akihiko finished HIS sentence and hung his head in surrender "may peace with you. Say hi to Sinji and Maki for me"

"Junpei!" Fuuka yelled.

Yukari gasped and she looked at Minato. A "what are we going to do?" question was going to escape her mouth but stopped...

Maybe, it was her eyes playing tricks but the smile on Minato's face seemed like an evil smirk at the very scene.

Mentally, Minato was relieved. No more Junpei, no more curiosity and alternatively, no more troubles.

At the Tartarus entrance, Aigis sighed and shook her head.

---------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


End file.
